


I Have To Make It Right

by XQueenOfTheCloudsx



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Kara Danvers - Fandom, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Maggie Sawyer - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueenOfTheCloudsx/pseuds/XQueenOfTheCloudsx
Summary: Lena is disappointed in Kara's actions. Kara with a little encouragement  from Alex and Maggie is determined to right her wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1-2 more chapters coming soon. This is my first time writing fan fic. I suck at writing. I don't even write my own term papers.....be gentle

"Nice save" Alex utters to a visibly exhausted Kara.

Kara had just arrived home from narrowly preventing a traffic collision at one of the busiest intersections in National City.

"Thanks",Kara voices as she takes a seat on the couch next to her sister.

"How's Lena?", Alex asks

"I...I...I don't know, I mean I guess she's fine."

Lena and Kara made things official a few months ago, and things have been great between the two up until a few days ago.

"Is everything ok with you two?" Alex inquires.

"Umm yes everything is fine, why do you ask?" Kara voices as she nervously uses her index finger to push up her glasses and anticipates Alex's response.

"You don't know how your girlfriend is?, that's kind of strange. If I don't answer a text within thirty minutes Maggie is ready to put out an APB on me."

"She's good, she's been busy with work I mean."

"You should work on your Poker Face Kara, because I'm not buying it. You can talk to me about your relationship sis. Just because I'm wary of Lena doesn't mean I won't always be here for you to confide in."

"Well" Kara lets out before she is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Hold that thought" Alex blurts as she rushes towards the door. "Hey babe" Maggie says as she pulls Alex in for a kiss.

"Hey hun, i'm kind of in the middle of something." Alex whispers, "Kara is having a crisis".

"Little Danvers! why the long face?" Maggie exclaims.

Kara's face visibly saddened stands in front of her sister and Maggie and breaks down. "Lena is mad at me".

"Why, what did you do Danvers?, eat all her food", Maggie jokes.

Alex elbows Maggie to stop her from teasing her gloomy little sister.

"Mon-El invited me to hang out the other night and I..."

"Tell me you didn't go", Maggie cuts Kara off.

Kara nervously looks at a stern Maggie and answers,"Well....he's my friend and he kind of guilted me into it because we haven't hung out in awhile."

"Well what's the problem?" Alex ask as she doesn't see the problem with two friends catching up.

"Were talking about Lena Luthor here Alex, the same Lena Luthor that got jealous when she knocked at Kara's door and found you in here before she knew who you were." Maggie explains

"Point taken" Alex says as she nods and wags her index finger in agreeance.

"The night after we hung out Mon-El ran into me and Lena at the store and he said it was great catching up with me last night. I didn't exactly tell Lena I had hung out with him. I told her that I was with you two."

"That little shit" Maggie blurts out.

"Kara" Alex says concerningly.

"I know...I...I don't even know why I just didn't tell her. Now she's mad at me, and I hate it. I meant no harm. I guess I knew that Lena wouldn't want me to go, but I also didn't want to let Mon-El down".

Alex lectures her downhearted sister, "This is your problem Kara, you always want to please everyone. There isn't a problem with saying no once in awhile."

"When's the last time you talked to her?" Maggie ask

"Wednesday"

"Two days ago?!" Both Alex and Maggie exclaim

"I tried apologizing, so now I'm giving her some space", Kara explains.

"You Danvers sisters sure are terrible at reading women", Maggie interjects. "I can tell you that space is the exact opposite of what Lena wants."

Kara's face seemingly changes from sad to hopeful, "You think so?, but what if she's still mad at me and doesn't want to see me?"

"She will be happy to see you Kara. She loves you. Just explain the situation to her like you just did to us. She will understand and forgive you. If you haven't noticed people have an awful hard time staying mad at you", Alex advises her little sister

"Thank you, both of you. I'm going to make it right"

"No problem little Danvers, now go get your girl", Maggie says smirking.

Kara smiles and heads out to see Lena. Before going to L Corp Kara stops by her favorite Chinese restaurant to pick up some food for the two to share.

Kara arrives at L Corp and is greeted by Lena's assistant Jess. "Hi Ms. Danvers, it's great to see you. Ms. Luthor is in her office, but she still may be on a conference call. Let me see if she's available."

Jess slowly opens the double doors to Lena's office to see Lena staring teary eyed at a picture of herself and Kara.

Jess is utterly terrified of Lena, and Lena knows it. Lena is a stern boss, but she is great to her employees. Seeing Jess operate in fears gives Lena a chuckle here and there.

"Ms.Luthor", Jess nervously interjects.

Kara uses her super hearing to hone in on Lena's response.

"What is it Jess?"

"Ms. Danvers is here to see you"

"Oh Thank you, please show her in"

Lena hurries to wipe away any evidence of tears before Kara reaches the door.

"Hi", Lena offers

"Hi" Kara responds


	2. Someone is cumming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara arrives at L Corp to make things right with her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content beware!
> 
>  
> 
> *After reading this you will probably ask why am I like this? And I probably will not have an answer.... I know this is a full on mess! You've been warned"*

Kara stands nervously in front of Lena with a look of despair. 

"Lena"

"Look I" 

Kara and Lena interject at the same time. 

Lena visibly flustered blurts out "You go fist". 

Kara takes a deep breath, and walks closer to Lena. 

"Lena, let me just start out by saying I love you. I love you more than you can possibly know". Kara moves closer as her words of affection leave her lips. 

As a defense mechanism Lena crosses her arm to stop Kara from moving any closer. "Stop there, if you love me the way that you say to do then why did you lie to me?". 

Lena was used to being let down, so Kara lying to her didn't come as a shock. Kara promised to be one person in Lena's life that proved her wrong. Kara wanted to prove that she could be trusted and wouldn't let Lena down. However, Kara had broken that very promise. 

"I-I do love you Lena. I know I messed up. I just thought that you would be angry if I told you that I was hanging out with Mon el".

"You could have just told me Kara. I would have understood. I know that he's your friend even if you two have history"

"But that's the point Lena, he was the past. You are my present and my future. I want to be with you and only you. I know that your life has been full of dissapointment, but I will not allow myself to be added to that list. I promise that I will always be honest with you. Just please forgive me because I can't go another second knowing that I've let you down." 

With her arms still crossed Lena glares down contemplating if she should forgive Kara, or just cut her loss now before she undoubtedly gets hurt again.

"Please say something Lena"

"I forgive you"

"You do?" Kara says shockingly 

"I do, but don't let it happen again. You can always tell me the truth, even it hurts me"

Kara is both ecstatic and relieved to be back in the good graces of her girlfriend. "I missed you so much"

Lena smiles looking into her girlfriend's dreamy blue eyes. "I missed you too."

"I figured you'd be hungry so I got you Chinese" 

Lena smirks, "Why do i feel like you only got Chinese because you wanted potstickers".

"Guilty, but you love their fried rice." 

"Haha that's very true". Lena feels herself beaming with joy as the love of her life stands in front of her.

"I missed you Kara, in fact the only thing I missed more than you is your lips"

Kara blushes "I- I"

Lena moves closer to Kara and leans in for a kiss. The kiss intensifies as neither of them want to break away. 

Lena whispers "Your lips aren't the only thing on your body that I missed." Kara's cheeks are so red from blushing that they can be seen from outer space. 

Lena corners Kara so that she is pushed against her desk. Without breaking away once Kara manages to sit on top of the desk while Lena still stands. 

Lena guides her hands up Kara's skirt and begins to pull down Kara's panties. 

Kara breaks away from her beautiful girlfriend's lips, "Babe what are you doing". "Not here"

"I missed your touch. Plus I have a while before my next meeting." 

Kara missed Lena's touch too, but without such words Kara grabs Lena for a kiss. 

Lena successfully pulls down Kara's panties without being stopped this time. Lena gets on her knees and hikes up Kara's royal blue pencil skirt. She gently separate Kara's legs, and smiles to herself. 

Lena looks up at Kara before she escapes into a world of pleasure with her beautiful girlfriend. She gentley uses her tounge to explore Kara. 

"Mmm" Kara lets out in pleasure. 

Hearing her girlfriend slip away in pleasure turns Lena on even more. She burries her tounge inside Kara deeper and deeper.

Kara in complete gratification puts her hands on her girlfriend's head and pushes her forward. This gesture thrills Lena, and she gives Kara a gentle nibble" 

"Darn", Kara lets out. 

Lena pauses and looks up at Kara."Did you just say darn?" 

Kara closes her legs and blushes while nodding her head. 

"You know you can say fuck right, we are both adults here" Lena chuckles 

Lena stands up to walk behind her desk. She opens the bottom drawer and Kara asks "Babe what are you looking for?".

"I have a present for you", Lena says devilishly 

"You didn't have to get me anything hun"

"Oh but I did"

Lena pulls out an object that looks to be attached to a harness and walks back into the front of her desk. 

Kara's jaw drops and she sees the sex toy in her girlfriend's hands. 

"Lena!", Kara exclaims 

"Why do you have that in your desk? and what are you about to do with it?", Kara is eager to know.

"Just sit back and relax babe", Lena suggest. 

As Lena frees herself of her panties and skirt Kara becomes anxious. 

"We can't do this here babe, you are at work. Jess is just outside the door.", Kara explains 

"I own this place Kara I can do whatever I want, and Jess is on lunch by now. Don't worry your pretty little head and just relax" 

Kara feels more comfort and she smiles as she sees her love so eager to please her. 

Lena seductively moves closer to a very wet, very impatient Kara. Kara whispers I love you to Lena before planting a kiss on her lips. 

Because words aren't needed Lena kisses Kara on her forehead. 

Lena separates Kara's legs and reaches down to grab ahold of the toy that is harnessed to her. She gently puts the tip in and Kara screeches in pleasure. 

"Ooooo", Kara lets out rather loudly

"I know I own the place, but try to at least be quieter babe" 

Kara nods her head in agreeance while her fingers are pierced into her girlfriend's back. 

Lena begins to move her hips faster and faster as her eyes are locked on her girlfriend. 

Kara lets out a quieter moan and Lena lets her know that she's being a good girl. 

Lena strokes faster and faster, as if her hips are running a race. A race to make Kara cum.

Kara is almost to that point and Lena lets out a "holy shit" as her girlfriend is enthralled in pleasure and about to climax. 

"I'm about to...babe I'm about to " Kara pleads.

Lena thrust harder and harder and all of a sudden Lena's door opens. 

Kara lets out a "fuck" as she has came all over her girlfriend's toy, and also is staring at a mortified Jess.

Kara takes her arms from around Lena's back and puts down her head in embarrassment. Lena turns around to face Jess and Jess begins drafting her resignation in her head if she isn't already fired that is.

Jess tries not to look down at the strap on that is attached to her boss. "Ms. Luthor im so sorry, i just got back from lunch and I wanted to let you know your next meeting has arrived a little early". 

"Leave Jess", Lena says with a little bit of fire attached.

Lena turns around to Kara who is now pulling up her panties and is visibly upset. 

"Babe I'm sorry about that, I will talk to her"

"I'm so stupid I should have have heard her coming", Kara says 

"Well you couldn't exactly because you were cumming", Lena jokes 

"Lena! It's not funny"

"You're right I'm sorry babe"

Kara still thinking about what just happened tells Lena that she should get going. 

"Ok babe, I'm sorry but you shouldn't be embarrassed." Lena kisses Kara and ask her if she will see her for dinner tonight.

"Of course", Kara says with a slight smile.

Kara opens the door and walks past Jess with her head hung low. 

"Miss Danvers, again I'm so sorry",Jess offers.

"No worries Jess"

Lena peeps out of her office, and signals for Jess to come inside.

Kara arrives back home and is greeted with Alex and Maggie watching a movie on the couch. 

"Hey little Danvers, did everything go ok?", Maggie says 

"Umm yes, uh everything went ok", Kara adds

"Kara you are glowing. I would say things went great", Alex mentions

Kara's cheeks turn red again as she says "Everything went ok until Lena's assistant walked in" 

"Wait. She walked in on you? We're you two making up?",Maggie says with a smirk

"Well yes we were making up that's what I went to do", Kara says while pushing up her glasses. 

Maggie laughs, "I didn't tell you to have sex with her at work". 

"How did you... I mean I" 

"Oh wow" Alex says as she gets off the couch to go to the kitchen "I don't want or need to here this".

"Well I want to hear everything, grab a seat little Danvers." Maggie says as she pats the seat next to her. "So skip the whole Lena forgives you part, and jump straight to the part where you and Lena are banging in her office" .

Alex says "no no no" as she pours herself some wine out of the fridge. 

Kara's phone vibrates and it's a text from Lena apologizing once again.

Kara smiles to herself and despite the embarrassing event that happened earlier she is just happy to be back in her good graces of the love of her life.She replies back "I love you :)"


End file.
